


Shadows in the House

by Constance_Lirit



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Unbirth, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Lirit/pseuds/Constance_Lirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is one of those oddities when you live with Ulquiorra and his thirteen other brothers who all look identical, especially when they refuse to move when you look at them. This story follows Gwen, living an average life in a unique and strange little world hidden just behind her house door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warning which is specifically aimed towards anyone who does not like vore, unbirth or any other weird sexual content. Said content is at the very end of the story. I will put a warning note before this section happens. Thank you.

On a hill, in a small town, there was a tall ruined house, the garden walls that separated it from the main road were chipped in places and moss grew up the bricks. A large bush on the other side also segregated the house from sight, hiding the well groomed garden. There were lush flowers and thriving trees that marred the eerie décor in the medium sized environment, while poison ivy crawled around the wooden windows right up to the top windows.  
All remained quiet there, with only a few animals coming to use the bird baths and feeders scattered about. The silence was only broken for a mere moment when the gate slid open that evening and a yellow mini drove slowly up the drive backwards. Opening the small car door Gwen slid out and stood in the evening air for a moment, her feet tapping gently across the concrete as she went to the back of her car to retrieve her suitcase.

Rattling the keys in the lock Gwen pushed the door open with her hip as she pulled the case inside, a breath of relief passing her lips as she finally got inside and managed to shut the door. Putting the keys into the bowl she took a moment to glance into the mirror beside her on the wall, her body stilling when she heard something on the landing. Turning she looked up at a pair of circular eyes peering through the banister, their lifeless gleam boring into her as she stared back.  
“I’m home.” she uttered, heading towards the living room door.  
Stilling in the door frame with her fingers pressed onto the light switch the woman squinted her eyes through the darkness, attempting to judge if anyone was in the room. “I’m turning the light on.” she stated, just to be certain. Upon flicking the switch she could feel the air on several sides of the room rush past her, her head lifting to examine a few dark patches in corners of the room where the weak light could not fully illuminate them. “Evening.” she spoke, finding the lamp to turn on so that she could flick the main room light back off.

Turning her back from them to enter the kitchen Gwen could feel the air shift again as they returned to the sofa, and when she looked again there were five pairs of circular eyes peering at her from different angles and heights from the elongated seat.  
“That’s six of you.” the woman announced, glancing up at the ceiling when she heard footsteps above her. “That’ll be the other eight.” she murmured to herself, beginning to squat so that she could see what was in the fridge.  
Looking at the date and cooking instructions on a packet of beef Gwen stood up, almost walking straight into a santuko knife being brandished by a stiffened figure. Flinching she looked down at the glinting object resting in Ulquiorra’s hand by his side, usually she gave him a butter knife to hold but he always reverted back to carrying his favoured weapon.

Turning away to get back to what she was doing Gwen mumbled to herself, the presence of Ulquiorra shifting about behind her every time she was not looking. It was their thing, a strange thing. They stayed still when she looked at them, and moved when she was not. The only time they freely moved about with no hindrance was when it was totally dark and she was not able to see them. They had lived in this house with her for as long as she could remember, and despite their strange habits and quiet nature they had become a family to her.  
Ulquiorra was the strangest of the lot; unlike his thirteen other brothers he did not have circular eyes and a bowl cut hair style, instead his ebony hair was an untamed mess that stuck up at all angles. Their warm ivory skin tone being no match for his pristine white skin, and the tiny dark brown iris‘ that they had looked even smaller in comparison to Ulquiorra‘s large green pair. He was far from the chiselled idolized definition of handsome, but he was not without his charm in Gwen’s personal opinion, she just wished he was a little more like his brothers and did not brandish a knife everywhere he went.

Him and this brothers had their share of similarities as well of course, for one they all seemed incapable of expressing themselves through speech or major facial changes, and none of them would move if she was looking at them. When she was younger she had always tried to catch them out, sometimes whipping her head around as they moved to see them shift, other times she attempted to video tape them secretly, but they had always been one step ahead.   
They could become statues in the blink of an eye before she even had the chance to turn, even opening her eyes when she promised not to peek did not work. When there was a camera about they would stay still for hours, refusing to budge even slightly until she took it down. They were defiant in their cause to remain mysterious. 

Leaving the beef to cook Gwen examined Ulquiorra for a moment, who had been peering over her shoulder the entire time. He had left no room between them, like always, as she turned and tried to get out of the kitchen. Stood nose to nose Gwen tutted gently and leaned in a little closer, shutting her eyes as she went. In mere seconds he was gone, retreating to the living room before she could kiss him.   
Laughing gently at this the young woman wandered out to examine the television that seemed to have been off the entire weekend she was away, picking up the remote she turned it on and flicked through the channels until she found something they could all watch. Or she at least presumed they would watch, they hardly ever bothered to change the channel for themselves. She had caught them watching all kinds of things because she had left the station on the exact same channel all night.

Sitting on the arm rest Gwen observed the show for a little while before the timer for her food dinged, drawing her back towards the kitchen. Finding a couple burger buns in the cupboard she sandwiched it together and poured brown sauce inside, a content mumble passing her lips as she began eating. She only ate meat on the rare occasion, but every time she did it was like church bells were ringing through her ears.  
Attempting to bring her suitcase upstairs Gwen gasped when she slipped slightly and landed on her rump, her hand grasping for the banister while someone wrapped their arm around her ribs to keep her upright. Turning she looked at Ulquiorra, who had stopped moving due to her looking at him.  
“Ah, thank you.” she uttered, getting back onto her feet with her eyes shut so he could move.

At the top of the stairs she thanked him again for stopping her bouncing down the steps and proceeded to her room, the faint scent of cherry drifting past her as she opened the door, a small reminder of when she was last here.  
“Ulq’, can you do me a huge favour and turn the hot water on? I think I need a bath.” she requested, sniffing her shirt for a moment as he disappeared back into the gloomy hallway.  
Getting out of her clothes and into a bathrobe Gwen bundled her towels together and headed for the bathroom, the floor mat being put out as she checked if the water was ready yet. Satisfied with the temperature she took off her robe and got into the bath, a content sigh passing her lips as she sunk into the water and began to relax. She knew all too well she would not be allowed to for long however, as she heard someone enter the bathroom. As ever it was Ulquiorra, who had come to watch her bathe by staring at her from a corner of the room beside the door.

Gwen was all but used to this, her body remaining relaxed as she peered over at him for a moment.  
“If you’re going to stay in here with me you could at least scrub my back.” she lazily uttered, sitting up to find her body scrub and wash. As she remained busy he had crept over to her, the woman switching his knife with an orange loofah before she tilted forward and shut her eyes.  
She practically purred when he began to scrub her back, a look of bliss coming over her face as she rubbed a cloth over her feet blindly. “You’re too good to me.” she sighed, letting him wash her back for a few more minutes before she allowed him to stop and have his knife back. “I’ll give you a back scratch if you kneel down.” she offered, smiling at him.

Dragging her nails down his shirt she hummed quietly to herself, her body leaning forward so that she kept her collarbone to the side of the bath to make sure nothing fell out, she was trying to relax him, not scar him for life.  
“The city I went to was really big, and the restaurant I had dinner in was gorgeous.” Gwen spoke in a soft voice. “You would of liked it I think. I brought back a present for you though, it’s a little bat keychain. I think it would look cute on the end of that knife of yours.” she chuckled, beginning to massage his shoulder-blades by gripping the crook of his neck gently. “I brought sweets as well, so you and your brothers can go wild.” she added, smiling gingerly.  
Letting him finally escape Gwen washed her hair and got out to dry herself off, her eyebrow hitching at the fact that it was eerily quiet. Getting into her pyjamas and combing her hair, as she blow-dried it, the young woman finally headed downstairs to see what they were up to. Apparently they were watching a late night movie but it was only the beginning, rather interested in it she went to sit and watch it on the smaller sofa that normally went untouched by the Cifer siblings. When she sat down on it, and began trying to find a place to put her hot chocolate, Ulquiorra came to sit next to her as he always did, a smile coming over her face to greet him as she glanced at him.

Gwen enjoyed a good film and, by the looks of it, it was going to be a soppy romance, her favourite kind of picture after a princess story. Watching it with a content expression she slowly grew paler and reached for the cushion behind her, this was no romance. The tell tale signs that this was a horror beginning to make her frown as she watched the man creep around with a machete in his hand, at least Ulquiorra would enjoy this film.  
Jumping Gwen covered her face when he plunged the sharp object into a nurse, the scream resonating through the room as the woman fell to the ground and began to gurgle.  
“I’m not going to sleep tonight.” the green haired woman quietly promised herself, hoping that at least one night without sleep might scare away the nightmares. Peeping over the edge of the cushion the woman watched as the film flicked back to being a calm and casual atmosphere, but she knew where this was going when a nightclub popped up. “I don’t get why they have sex in a horror. After watching someone get stabbed or gutted I can’t think of anyone who would get aroused.” she mumbled, cuddling the pillow.

Lolling her eyes to Ulquiorra the woman gave him a suspicious look, but soon went back to hiding behind the pillow when someone stupidly screamed as a spear came towards their face.  
“Oh my.” she whispered, daring to look. They certainly were not going to be kissing that big breasted red head now. Once the movie ended Gwen stiffly stretched and got up, deciding to spend the rest of the night hiding in her room with the night light on. “Night.” she spoke, wandering upstairs. When she got to the top she flinched when she came face to face with the eerie eldest brother, Ulquiorra. How he moved that fast was beyond her.  
Slipping past him Gwen stifled a yawn, her head turning to examine him as he stood in the doorway. He had his knife in one hand, as always, and a firmer than usual expression on his face.  
“Oh, before I forget.” she uttered, opening her suitcase to find that key-ring she had promised him. Handing him the small bat she placed her hand on top of his messy hair and scuffed it slightly, yet another yawn leaving her as she turned to examine her bed.

Someone had been in her bed while she was gone, and when she lifted a pillow to sniff the fabric she simply gave Ulquiorra a plain look.  
“I can see why you look anxious now.” she murmured, sitting down on the mattress to bounce on it a little. “You know we share our things right? If you want to sleep in my bed you can.” she uttered, patting her mattress before rummaging around in a close by drawer. “Your nail varnish looks a little tatty.” she stated, feeling him sit down next to her as the bed springs creaked.  
Turning she took the knife away from him and put his hands side by side to check them, a position he was willing to take as his arms moved like butter in her grip. That was the only way she could tell they were agreeing to something without being able to move; they could turn into marble when they wanted to, and nothing short of a bulldozer was going to move them when they were hard set on remaining in place.

Filing his nails and stripping the old varnish from them Gwen painted them a new shade of black, a look of complete concentration remaining on her face as she did so.  
“Okay, now don’t move or you’ll smudge the paint.” the woman uttered in jest, smiling brightly at him as she put the small bottle away. “Did you do anything interesting while I was gone?” she asked, turning off the bedroom light so that the small nightlight at the end of the room was her only source of illumination. Glancing at him she saw that his head had turned slightly. “No? Lazy good for nothing.” she chuckled, sitting back down to check his hands for any smudging.  
Using a cloth she gently tapped the nail varnish, a small smile coming over her face to see a look of hidden joy come over Ulquiorra when he got his blade back. He really liked that kitchen utensil, it was one of the first things she had given him when she moved in. She had hoped he would help her with the cooking, since he had been looming about in the kitchen, but instead he just kept it and wandered off acting as if it were a gift for him.

Before he could get it back Gwen had taken a moment to examine it, the dulled sheen barely reflecting her face back. She was not quite sure what he did with the knife, besides carry it about like a medal on a soldier’s breast, but it had seen better days by this point. She had tried giving him a new knife, but he did not like it as much as he liked this one, and whenever she tried to take it to get it sharpened or cleaned he always managed to steal it back from her.  
“This thing needs washed.” she stated, running her finger over the side and leaving a smear on the surface of the metal. Ever so slightly Ulquiorra looked like he was frowning, and so she gave it back to him so he was not waiting any longer, clearly he liked it the way it was.  
Checking the time Gwen lay down on her back behind the thin man and glanced at the ceiling for a moment, her eyes slowly shutting completely as she began to grow drowsy. She was disturbed from her slumber a short while later when there was a bang downstairs though, a befuddled snort and gasp leaving her lips as she looked around. Ulquiorra was gone at this point, but she had a feeling it was one of the other brothers that had knocked something over.

Hearing another set of bangs Gwen groaned and got up, her feet shuffling across the ground as she groped through the darkness. Heading carefully down the stairs the woman peered about, the television remote was on the floor and the ironing board was on its side in the hall. They had been fighting.  
“Whoever’s fighting get your asses out here.” she groaned, taking a moment to rub her eyes and let them show themselves. “Vard and Fraj, again? It’s… It’s three in the morning.” she moaned, smacking the back of their heads gently before picking up the remote and ironing board to put them back in their constituent places. “You two can’t get along at all.” she murmured, scuffing the back of her head as she went back upstairs. “No more fighting, I’m trying to sleep.” she passively demanded, heading back up the stairs to blindly find her way back towards her bedroom.

Half way there she bumped into someone, her brow crinkling as she tried to figure out who.  
“Sorry, Benja.” she spoke, patting his arm before slipping around him to proceed towards her room once more. Flopping into bed Gwen let out a heavy groan and drifted off back to sleep almost instantly, and she stayed asleep all the way up until morning thereafter. When she came downstairs all of the brothers had gone to bed, none of them dared to stay up past dawn when all the lights started to scare away the shadows. During this time the house became hers, and she could walk around without worrying about any of them tripping her up, or accidentally stabbing her, because they stopped right in front of her.  
The first thing she had to do was clean the living room, which tended to be the hardest task since this was where all the Cifer brothers congregated once it was evening. Next was the kitchen, which was cleaner than usual but evidently they had all been trying to make dinner at the same time and had left wrappers and bits of food all over the place in the process. Once that was done the young woman got to work on the hallways and stairs, the entire project keeping her busy up until the early afternoon.

Having finished the housework Gwen was glad to finally get to her favourite part, which was the garden. Since it was now summer, and there had been nice weather, she was now able to fix up the garden she had left for winter to consume. Taking a quick trip around to the side of the house Gwen looked inside her green house, picking up some of the plants as she went to put outside with a grin on her face the entire time.  
Trimming the bushes and roses, digging holes and planting flowers, the young woman busied herself until the bright blue sky dulled a little and a few grey clouds began to drift over in the mid-afternoon, a cup of tea being held to her lips as she stood in the glass summer house and admired her hard work.  
Her day was not over yet though, as she cleaned herself up and got her coat to go to the shops.  
“I’m going out.” she called from the bottom of the stairs, her hand reaching for the keys before she shut the door behind herself and locked it. Getting into the car she went out of the driveway and went down the road to the supermarket, a small part of her glad to see normal people that moved around, even when she was looking at them scuttling around the aisles.

Bread, butter, cheese, just about anything she could get her hands on went into the cart. She knew they would eat just about anything, and since there were so many of them she knew she would need at least two of everything. It was not that they ate a lot, in fact for fourteen grown men they hardly ate anything. Sometimes she worried about just how thread like and pale they were, but they seemed happy and healthy enough to try reassure her she was giving them enough food.  
Lost in thought the young woman picked up a couple fish as she scanned her check list, her head rising when someone called her name.  
“Gwen, you’re back from your business trip I see. Would have thought I’d have seen you in work.” he uttered, gaining her attention.  
“Oh, hello Ted. I’m on break for another week.” she explained, smiling at him for a moment to greet him.  
“A lot of food for one lady.” he commented, examining the shopping trolley.  
“Oh, it’s to feed the whole household.” she answered, popping two packets of twelve donuts into the trolley.  
“Didn’t know you lived with someone.” the brunet uttered, putting his basket into his other hand as he followed her.  
“I live with fourteen other people.” she explained, making his face grow rather amazed.  
“Fifteen of you under one roof? No wonder that house is so big.” he chortled.

Heading to the checkout Gwen scanned her things, rather curious to the fact that he had remained behind to walk with her out of the shops.  
“Have you got plans for tonight then?” he enquired, while she simply shook her head. “How about we hang out for a while? I make a great coffee.” he offered, shaking a pot of grains that he had scooped out of his shopping bag.  
“Oh, I would love to but I need to get these things back before they defrost or melt.” she replied, rolling the cart up to the side of her car before she unlocked the mini and began to pile everything into the trunk and backseats.  
“That’s an awful lot of food, do you want me to help you get it home?” he offered again, while Gwen hitched her brow with her back to him. Clearly he seemed eager to have coffee with her.  
“I guess you can come over for a little while.” she spoke, checking the time to make sure the boys would still be in bed. “I have to warn you though, my family is a little odd. But I’m sure you wont need to worry about that.” she uttered, shutting the car doors.

Driving back with him following her they soon arrived home, where he helped her bring everything into the house.  
“My, this place is big.” he commented, peeping his head around corners as he followed her with bags into the kitchen.  
“It needs to be.” she responded gently, putting her bags down so that she could open the freezer and fridge. “Frozen things go in here, milk, cheese and other things go in the fridge. Just leave anything else on the counter.” she told him, making it quite clear he was going to do as he promised and help her put everything away.  
It was quite nice to have someone in the house that moved on sight, but she was also nervous the entire time. She had never brought anyone back to the house without advance warning, which made her beg to question why she had not messaged Ulquiorra while she was at the supermarket. Handing him something to drink Gwen sat down on the sofa, it was probably alright to have him over as long as he was not here once it got dark, it would probably have been too complicated to try explain the brothers to someone so soon.

All seemed to go well as the hours went by, but Gwen was taken out of the content atmosphere when there was a thud upstairs.  
“Sounds like one of them woke up.” he commented, one of his arms crossed as he stood with another coffee in his hand.  
“Seems so.” she uttered, looking at the window to see it had began to grow dark. The hours had really gone by unnoticed without her meaning it. “Well, I should be going anyway. I’ve a kid to tend to.” he spoke, drawing a bit of surprise from her.  
“You’re married?” she asked.  
“Divorced.” he replied, while she stiffened and apologised. “It’s alright, I get that a lot.” he chuckled, putting his mug into the sink before allowing her to lead him to the door.  
He stopped to look at Ulquiorra on the landing though, his knife held in one hand as he peered down the stairs at them.  
“He’s got a knife.” Ted stated bluntly, while Gwen reassured him it was alright and ushered him towards the garden gate.  
“Ulquiorra is an art student, so he always has a knife that he needs me to sharpen.” she explained as they went down the garden path.  
“Remind me not to get on your bad side then.” the brunet spoke, laughing a little with her before heading towards his car.  
“See you at work next week.” she called, waving a little.

Ulquiorra had been in the kitchen examining the used mug at the time, the used porcelain container clutched in his grip as Gwen wandered in to clean up.  
“You’re up early.” she spoke, slipping past him to put some hot water into the basin. “I brought back donuts.” she added in an attempt to please him, he remained quiet though. Glancing back at him and then down at the knife Gwen spotted that it now had the small key ring attached to the end, clipped on where the knife would normally have been hung up on a hook. “I told you it would suit you.” she stated, putting both mugs upside down onto the chrome dripping board.

Examining him she began to frown, he did not look happy at all. Checking his forehead she ruled out that it was not a fever, only making her hum in thought.  
“That guy that came over was just from work. We met in the shopping market and we decided to have some coffee, just normal chit-chat.” she spoke in an attempt to reassure him, her hand delving into the bag to find the one thing she never forgot to bring home. “I brought you back your favourite tea.” she spoke in a hearty fashion, showing him the box. “You want some right? I even got you one of the new flavours to try.” she added, getting out his special tea cup that she kept away from the rest of the dishes so no one else would use it.


	2. Chapter 2

Having spoken to him for a good five minutes Ulquiorra had eventually settled down, the pair of them perched on the sofa together munching on donuts and dunked biscuits in their tea while they watched the television. His brothers never came down until it was completely dark, whereas he would venture down as the lights began to fade. During this space of time Gwen and him would normally sit together and chat, pretty much content in one another’s presence, even if Ulquiorra remained deathly silent.

Leaning at an angle Gwen had began to rest against his shoulder, her mouth wrapped around a biscuit as she observed the nature program they had decided to watch. Her body scooting closer when he slipped his arm around to put it on her waist, allowing her to rest against his side. Whenever his brothers were about he remained as aloof and distant as he could, but she was not quite sure why. They never seemed to tease one another, despite the odd fight, and Ulquiorra did not seem like the type that got embarrassed either. Then again, Gwen was more than certain he had been jealous of Ted coming around today.

Tucked up against him the young woman watched the small birds on the television fluttering about, her face slowly slipping into a calm expression as she began to fall asleep. Before she even knew it she had dozed off, only waking up when Ulquiorra threw her onto the floor in the midst of getting away from her when his brothers began to appear.  
Surprised and confused she sat up, a yelp leaving her when she bashed her head off of the table and lay back down again with her face screwed up and her hands clutching her forehead.  
“Ah, my head.” she mewled. One of the brothers had come to check on her at this point, a look of sympathy stuck to his face as he examined her. “I’m alright, just sat up too quickly.” she muttered apologetically, taking her hands away to check for any major damage. It was only a pin drop of blood, nothing that required anything more than a plaster. Heading to the bathroom to find one Gwen stuck it to her forehead and mumbled gently, so much for peaceful dreaming, it had been disturbed twice in a row now.

Glancing over at Ulquiorra, when he appeared in the doorway to the bathroom, Gwen frowned a little at him and went back to checking for any other injuries, the air behind her shifting as the door shut and the light went out. Standing up the woman turned to go switch the light back on, but she stopped when a pair of arms came around her waist. Kept in place she attempted to see the ebony haired man through the darkness to no avail, a sharp intake of air catching in the back of her throat when they came nose to nose.  
“You know I’m angry at you. You threw me off the sofa.” she mumbled. Having her plaster kissed Gwen hummed a little in response, she knew all too well what he wanted and was not about to give it up easily.

Drifting her lips from side to side, feigning an attempt at kissing him, Gwen giggled a little when he pushed her back against the sink, clearly getting a little too excited.  
“Alright, alright.” she whispered through a deep smile, leaning in to give him a kiss. Making a sound of enjoyment into the kiss the young woman slid one of her hands down his arm to take the knife from him to put it down somewhere. “I’d rather something else was being held in that hand right now.” she whispered into his ear in a suggestive tone, gasping when she felt herself being lifted up. Shutting her eyes Gwen held onto him, feeling the air around her rush over her face and bare skin. When they stopped Gwen carefully opened her eyes once she had been dropped onto a sofa, her head turning about to examine the room. She had not been in this room in days but it was no different from when she was last in it. As it always was the room was darker than it should have been, simply because of the thick curtains that kept all light out of the room. Behind these curtains were boards of wood for extra measures as well, with only a circle of light coming in through the star-gazing window above them in the centre of the room.  
There was a small desk at one side of the room with an old computer on it, and a bed with curtains that could be drawn across hung over the bed on a railing. The sort of bed that Gwen always dreamed about getting to fulfil her fantasies of being a princess. 

Feeling Ulquiorra’s hands go past her to rest at either side of her hips Gwen gushed and looked up at the man she could not see for the life of her, a small shudder crawling up her spine when his hand slipped underneath her shirt to stroke her stomach.  
Racking her nails down his back Gwen shivered when he ground against her again, his lips and teeth gently tugging on one of her nipples while she moaned a little to keep him enticed. Feeling him slip further down her stomach the young woman blushed when her underwear and genie-style trousers began to slide across her thighs, the soft sound of cloth rustling making her bite her lower lip while they slipped past her toes to hit the ground and let Ulquiorra back between her legs.

Gasping and melting into the sofa Gwen gently gripped the edge of the cushions when his tongue slipped into her, the sleek muscle wriggling up and down inside of her while one of his fingers rubbed against the bundle of nerves above. Having all the right buttons hit Gwen had began to moan, giggling slightly when the pleasure was intense enough. Digging her nails into the fabric Gwen swallowed the saliva that had collected at the back of her throat, her toes curling up and her eyes crinkling shut as she let out one last exasperated moan and released.  
Lapping up the juices she had expelled Ulquiorra stood up, his hand taking hers to draw her towards his trousers. Without any need to exaggerate what he wanted Gwen had began to unbutton and unzip his fly, her delicate hands slipping his boxers down far enough that it released his erection from its tight restraints. Gripping the bottom of the shaft Gwen began to run her hand up and down, her fingers agilely fondling his testicles as she kissed the tip of his shaft.

Opening her mouth Gwen ran his shaft across her tongue and began to engulf him, her head bobbing in time with her hand while he just rested his own hands on her shoulders and let the woman have her way with him. Ulquiorra had become extremely excited at this point, coming quicker than Gwen had anticipated and shooting his seed into the back of her throat. Pushing away her surprise as quick as she could the green haired woman swallowed what had not escaped her mouth and licked her lips, a soft breath leaving her when he began to grope and bounce her breasts from where he was standing.  
Leading her away from the sofa Ulquiorra kicked his trousers away and pulled her against him, her ass being pressed against his shaft which was quickly becoming erect once more.  
“I want you.” Gwen moaned into his ear, her head tilted back to rest on his shoulder. His hands had been gently stroking the bundle of nerves between her pussy lips at the time, but he tensed at those words and suddenly pushed her to the bed roughly. Attempting to recover yet again Gwen turned her head when she felt Ulquiorra grab her by the hips and lifted them into the air, leaving her upper body sprawled against the bed slightly.

Feeling the tip of his erection press against her entrance Gwen gripped the bed covers, the both of them able to tell just how wet she had became when he thrust into her with ease. Gasping Gwen rubbed her face against the covers, attempting to tease him by stifling her moan. Ulquiorra simply repositioned himself however and thrust repeatedly, satisfied to hear her suddenly moan continuously until she was hiccupping a little after every other groan.  
Writhing against the covers Gwen dug her nails into the fabric yet again, her eyebrows remaining knitted together as she leaned against him to force him to go as deep as possible. Letting out a heavy moan the young woman could not help but say his name, her body still shifting as Ulquiorra attempted to pump every last drop of juice into her before he finally stopped. Letting her ass crumple onto the bed Gwen had been trying to catch her breath, but she knew damn well he was not finished with her.

Hearing and feeling him crawl on top of her Gwen rolled over onto her back, her legs spreading once again as he got into position and let her wrap them around his hips. Slinging her arms around his neck the young woman tugged him down, her tongue lolling across his bottom lip while he rubbed his nails, fingers and palms down her back, thighs and ass, taking a moment to squeeze her when the sexual sensation made his nerves and senses rattle.  
“Promise you’ll pound me into the mattress.” Gwen whimpered, breaking away to breathe while he began to bite her ear and neck.  
Drawing her arms above her head the thin man pressed them into the bed covers, attempting to relocate his senses for a moment so that he could at least remember how to get inside her. Once he had penetrated her he did not care all that much anymore however, using one hand to keep her pinned and the other to keep her hip in place so that he did not have to worry about her escaping him.

Gasping and shuddering Gwen turned her head from side to side every other minute, while her mouth remained open and let every little moan, groan and laugh escape her throat. He did not particularly care who heard her or the bed slamming against the wall at this point, his brothers knew damn well what was going on when him and Gwen were alone in his private domain at the top of the house. He had specifically sealed it off to keep everyone out for this specific reason, this room was his and Gwen’s private area. Only he and her came here, but he trusted his brethren enough to know they would not disturb them.  
Clawing her nails down his back Gwen moaned deeply into his ear, her breasts bouncing and rolling against his chest in the small gap left between them. Begging him not to stop Gwen held onto him tightly, the occasionally blissful ‘oh Ulq’ being drawn from her lips when she could not think of anything better to say to express how euphoric she felt.

Climaxing once more the young woman was practically magnetised to him, her arms refusing to let him go as he rolled off of her and onto the bed. Drawing her against his side he stilled, his large emerald eyes watching her get comfortable and nestle into him to keep warm. All the way up until she fell asleep Gwen had been humming and awing against him, clearly satisfied and uncontrollably vocalising it until her body finally calmed down and let her settle.  
In the morning the young woman fluttered her eyes open and slowly sat up, her head turning to look down at Ulquiorra who had his eyes shut. They were open once she stretched and looked back down however, his green eyes boring into her as she leaned down to kiss him.  
“Morning.” she murmured, getting up off the bed to find her clothes. “I feel really refreshed.” Gwen commented, stretching each arm across her chest once she got dressed.

Turning to look at him again the green haired woman examined the man who was just watching her from the bed with a calm look on his face.  
“You look cute.” she murmured, kneeling on the bed to ruffle his hair a little. Examining his bare chest Gwen paused to look at the scar that ran down the centre of his collarbone. “You never told me how you got that.” she spoke, running her fingers down it gently. As always Ulquiorra did not respond and simply stared at her until she was not looking. Feeling him put his arms around her waist Gwen stilled and leaned back to give him a peck on his cheek, her eyes remaining shut so that he could return the kiss.  
Removing herself from the room Gwen waved gently to the man, he would no doubt be going to bed now that it was light out, leaving her alone downstairs once more. Apparently his brothers had thrown a small party in the living room though, as there were wrappers and used plates dotted around the room. Even when she thought she had found all the rubbish she would either almost sit on something or put her hand down and retract her fingers with a look of disgust.

Once the room was clean, and she was sure it was clean, Gwen took the sofa cushions off and decided it was time to do some washing. Tea towels, sofa covers, bed covers, clothes, table cloths; everything went into the washing machine, and the brothers knew this was going to happen as they had left all their laundry for her to trip up on at the bottom of the cellar stairs. They had thrown it all down the steps because they were afraid of coming down into the cellar, but what they were frightened of was beyond Gwen.  
Stuffing everything in the young woman rubbed her brow and put it on, the machine beginning to rumble as she withdrew herself to go wipe down the kitchen countertops and tables. For a holiday she was not particularly getting a relaxing break, but with fourteen family members to take care of she supposed this was to be expected. Putting the radio on Gwen began to clean the living room, which never remained clean once it was night time. Halfway through she was disrupted by the door ringing however, her voice calling for them to wait a moment as she put down her polishing cloth.

Peeping through the spy hole the young woman examined Ted, who had appeared unannounced.  
“Hi Gwen.” the brunet spoke, smiling brightly as she opened the door.  
“This is a surprise.” she uttered, while he just shrugged a little.  
“I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d drop in and ask if you want to come to a bar this evening. My friend had to cancel and now I have a spare ticket.” he explained, while she took the ticket to examine it.  
“Oh, I’ve not seen this band in ages.” the young woman replied, smiling a little. “I suppose I can go with you.” Gwen confirmed, watching his face light up.  
“Great. I’ll pick you up at six.” he announced.  
“Oh, but it doesn’t start until nine.” the young woman responded, peering down at the ticket.  
“I know, I thought I could treat you to dinner as well.” he explained, gaining a small gasp from her.  
“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” she stated, frowning softly.  
“We should make a day of it.” he urged her until she finally agreed and told him she would meet him at six.  
“See you then.” he called from the bottom of the garden, waving the two tickets in his hand as she waved back gingerly.

Finishing the cleaning Gwen practically skipped through the house to have a shower before getting into something a little less tatty and worn down. Slipping into a pair of jeans and a shirt with birds printed onto it Gwen left a note for Ulquiorra and his brothers and sat on the sofa waiting for Ted to come get her. Hearing someone coming down the stairs Gwen turned her head to look at the eldest brother himself, who stood in the doorway with a strange expression on his face. He was not used to seeing Gwen dressed up and her hair styled so that the cork-screw curls cascaded down her left shoulder.  
“Oh, you’re awake.” she spoke, getting up to greet him. “I’m going out this evening to see a band play with Ted from work, I’ve left a note on how to cook the chicken on the fridge.” she told him, but she paused when she turned to see his hand was up and reaching for her hair. “Oh, you like it?” she enquired, smiling a little before shutting her eyes to let him run his fingers through her emerald locks. “It took me ages.” she spoke with a tone of satisfaction. “Do you want me to bring you home anything?” she asked, closing the gap between them so that she should rest against him.

Finding that he was still examining her Gwen pouted a little and kissed his forehead.  
“If I was going with you I would have worn that dress you like.” she whispered with a seductive tone. “Or the short shorts.” she chuckled, rubbing her legs for a moment. “I’ve gained a little weight though, I’m not sure you would like to see me in shorts.” she commented, smiling a little when he pulled her towards him and ran his hands down the back of her thighs. “We should go out somewhere in the car, you can wear those shoes and I’ll wear that dress.” she murmured, swinging from side to side slowly with her nose pressed against his neck. “Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor.” she began to sing, taking his hand to start dancing in a small circle in the living room. “Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon’s sparkling..” Gwen continued to chime, leaning in to press her lips against his.

Leading her backwards Ulquiorra pressed her against the sofa, deepening the kiss while rolling her breast in his hand. All the while Gwen’s cheeks had began to grow flush and cherry red, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip before they were interrupted by the door bell ringing.  
“Oh darn.” she heatedly whispered, trying to catch herself. “We’ll continue this when I’m home.” Gwen promised him, giving him a lengthy kiss before breaking away from him to go answer the door.  
“Sorry I didn‘t answer the door sooner.” Gwen uttered, her voice leading out into the drive way before being blocked out completely by the door being shut and locked.  
Looming at the edge of the curtain Ulquiorra watched as she got into the car while Ted held the door open for her, their eyes meeting for a moment as Gwen gave him a reluctant wave goodbye and disappeared behind the hedgerows as the car drove off. Turning ever so slightly the eldest brother began to brood over the entire situation, his head raising to look at one of his brothers who was hiding in the shadows. Passing one another a momentary glance the pale man wandered down the corridor, his feet pausing at the gap between the cellar door and a blank wall. Boring his eyes into the wall he stroked the scar on his chest gently in thought before continuing towards the study.

The start to the evening was quiet on both parts, Gwen and Ted had been eating at a small diner she had recommended while Ulquiorra and his brothers sat about in the dark living room with the television off, as they always did. Occasionally a car would go by and light up the ceiling but none of them particularly moved to see if it was Gwen, most of them had been staring at Ulquiorra. He had been sitting on the small sofa by himself with his knife in one hand and an old toy in the other, the tip of the blade being pocked into the chest of the action figure as he gave it a gloomy stare. It was not hard to see that he was annoyed, and with every passing hour that irritation simply increased.

Soon he was carving the chicken that they were supposed to be sharing to try keep his thoughts at bay, he trusted Gwen but not that man she kept talking to. He was not prepared to let someone take her from him, the sheer idea of someone muscling in on their relationship made his blood simmer. If he could do something about it then he would not have worried so much, but he was anxious because he was bound to this ridiculous inability to move when someone looked at him. Well, he knew he could move, but he did not want to scare Gwen off. He had scared off too many people over the years, and the notion of her being frightened of him made his simmering blood then run cold.

Meanwhile Gwen had finally gotten to the bar, the pair sitting at the back with a drink between them. She could not help but let her mind wander back to Ulquiorra though, after seeing the look on his face when she left the young woman had grown concerned for him. He was cute and cuddly when he was a little jealous, but if he was left to his own devices for long periods of time then he could become almost dangerous for even her to be around.  
“Are you alright?” Ted enquired, examining the lost expression on her face.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just thinking.” Gwen apologised, shaking off her thoughts to give him her full attention again.  
“Something happen between you and that art student?” he enquired, while she just shook her head a little.  
“No, he’s just being a little bit of a mope just now, but it’s alright, let’s just enjoy the band.” the green haired woman proclaimed gently, raising her drink to try change the subject.

For the rest of the evening Gwen had managed to hide her concern, and by the time they got to the door she was just trying to get rid of her co-worker as fast as she could without being rude or hasty.  
“Tonight was really nice. It’s rare for me to get out of the house in the evening.” she uttered, smiling at him.  
“I have to admit, the band wasn’t as eye-catching as you.” he cheerily flirted, while she simply laughed a little.  
“Well, night.” she uttered, opening the door before almost jumping out of her skin when she came nose to nose with Ulquiorra.  
“He has his knife again.” Ted pointed out, deciding to leave before that sharp look flickering through the art student’s eyes got any more threatening.  
“Goodnight Ted, get home safely.” she responded, trying to push the slightly shorter figure back into the house.  
“I’m not sure I’m the one that’s in danger.” the brunet murmured under his breath, a comment only Ulquiorra caught because Gwen was flustered and trying to drag the Cifer brother backwards.

Finally shutting the door, but only after Ted had been glared at for as long as he was parked outside the house, Gwen frowned.  
“You know you shouldn’t carry your knife around in front of strangers.” she protested, heading into the living room to see they were all looming around the seating looking at a blank television. “Did you have dinner?” she enquired, seeing the state of the kitchen. “What did you do to the chicken?” Gwen asked, turning to see everyone was pointing at Ulquiorra.  
Knitting her brow together the young woman went to get a sweeping brush from the other room, but she came charging back when there was a smash. Ulquiorra had his knife pointing towards Ferak, while the others had went to hide at corners of the room.  
“Ulquiorra!” Gwen snapped, coming over to grab his wrist. “What the hell are you doing?” she enquired sharply, attempting to prise the kitchen accessory from his hand. “Give it to me right now.” she demanded, flinching when she stupidly stopped looking at him and cut her fingers when he yanked his hand away from her.

Gasping at the sudden sharp pain running up her arm Gwen drew her hand away from him, her head tilting down to look at the blood that had started to leek from her clenched hand.  
“Shit.” she hissed, going to try find a towel to try stop the bleeding. All the while the Cifer brothers were in a panic, not quite sure what to do with themselves while Ulquiorra had began to looked at the remnants of her blood sliding off of the edge of the blade. “Someone get my mobile from my coat.” she requested, attempting to cello-tape her hand up in the towel.  
Taking her phone from one of the brothers Gwen had called for a taxi, which she practically rushed to the second it was at the front of the house. “I’m going to the hospital!” Gwen shouted, slamming the door shut in her wake. Slowly all eyes had shifted to Ulquiorra, who was still not quite sure what to do with himself, but he knew enough to just give Yuro his knife and not argue.

Having visited the hospital Gwen did not return until the early hours of the morning, her left hand had been wrapped in fabric on the fingers where she had been stitched up and the rest were bandaged to keep the minor cuts from getting infected.  
“I’m back.” she called, finding Farad waiting for her by himself with the confiscated knife locked in a plastic case. “Ah, he gave it to you.” she uttered, taking it with a short lived smile before heading to the cellar. “He wont get it down here.” she commented, heading downstairs to put it on top of the washing machine. “Where’s Ulquiorra?” Gwen enquired, climbing back up the stairs to examine the brothers that were not hiding somewhere in the house.  
Glancing up slowly when they pointed at the ceiling Gwen nodded and went about cleaning the kitchen, or trying to at least. The brothers were quick to try corral her out of the room and to the stairs.  
“But the kitchen needs cleaned, the chicken scraps will go off.” she protested, seeing that they were holding a bag, a brush and a shovel between them. “Oh, you’re going to do it? I guess I shouldn’t with my hand.” she uttered, looking down at her hand. “I guess I’ll go to bed then. Thank you.” she sighed, heading to the staircase.

Ulquiorra was looming about at the top when she was at the bottom, but she simply ignored him and headed towards her room, even going as far as to shut the door behind her without looking back so that she did not give his presence even a moment of her time. If he was going to learn anything then it was going to be through a long and cold process, a method she knew was effective but hard to stick to because she did not like seeing him moping about.  
Heading to bed Gwen practically slept into the middle of the afternoon, her sluggish expression remaining on her face as she wandered downstairs in her nightgown and slippers. Laying curled up on the sofa watching television Gwen nibbled one some toast, her head slowly tilting up to glance at the ceiling when she heard footsteps. From what she could tell they had stopped at her bedroom door and then came towards the top of the stairs, a lingering silence then slithering over the house that made her anxious.

Gulping ever so slightly Gwen slowly sat up, her head turning as she examined the doorway and stair banisters quietly. She knew it had to be one of the brothers, but they never just stopped at the top of the stairs like that. To tell the truth it was actually rather creepy, and soon the young woman had risen to her feet to go check who was lurking about.  
Carefully she peeked her head around the corner until she could see a pair of eyes, Karak was squatting on the staircase staring at her through the gaps in the banister. For a moment her heart skipped a beat, it was rare for the Cifer brothers to freak her out, but when they did things like this it put her on edge.  
“Karak… What are you doing?” she asked, examining his strange position on the steps. Glancing at the sunlight coming from the door the young woman seemed to realise that he was not trying to creep her out but was in fact waiting for her to come help him. He had managed to get stuck between two sources of sunlight, both coming from a window above the stairs and from the front door window pane, and was unable to wriggle his way out of it.

Pulling the window curtain above him shut Gwen shut her eyes for a moment and felt him dart into the living room where there were more hiding spots for him, why he was up right now was beyond her but he seemed adamant about staying by her side for the remainder of the afternoon, right up until the sun set and the rest of his siblings could come out of hiding. Within that time the pair had been watching television, a small conversation occasionally cropping up in between adverts, which usually involved making him or her something to snack on.  
When it began to grow dark Gwen had moved to sit on the twin-cushion sofa, with her legs up on one side and her head down onto a pillow on the other so that she could relax. From time to time she would dose off, but would normally wake up a little while later when the television suddenly got louder or one of the brothers had made a disrupting noise. Throughout the entire evening Ulquiorra had not shown up, but the young woman had been trying to feign disinterest in this little fact.


	3. Chapter 3

Having remembered she had not taken the washing from the machine Gwen wandered down the stairs into the cellar, where she hung about for a short while folding clothes and checking there were no missing socks before rolling them up together to keep them in pairs. Now and again she would glance at the plastic tub close by, a soft sigh parting her lips before she shook it off and reminded herself why she had confiscated it in the first place.  
This feeling of apathy continued for numerous days for Gwen, and it seemed to get worse the longer she went without seeing Ulquiorra. His meals were brought upstairs to him by one of the other Cifer brothers, and the dirty plates were brought back down in the same manner. She was relieved he was eating at least, despite still being angry at him, but she was not about to lie to herself, like she was lying to his siblings, she was lonely.

They hardly ever fought, and if they did it lasted a day or so, but to have been angry at one another for four whole days was something she was not used to. Part of her was worried that they would never make up, and another part of her was afraid that if they did not apologise to one another before she had to start working again then this would last for longer than it necessarily needed to.  
Rubbing her temple Gwen looked at the box again, which she had brought into her room for safeguarding. She was certain he had probably learned his lesson by now, and so she nodded to herself a little and got up. The short walk to his bedroom felt longer than usual, and the dark corridor seemed spookier as well. At his door she hesitated for a moment, the white of her knuckle tapping on the door for a moment as she waited for a response.

When no answer came Gwen tried again, this time a little louder. When, again, she did not get a reply the young woman checked to see if the door was locked, a small bead of sweat appearing at the edge of her hairline when the handle turned like butter and the door creaked open slowly.  
“Ulquiorra?” she asked carefully, cautiously pushing her head past the doorframe to glance inside.  
The room was darker than usual as he had put his winter curtains up for some reason, and the window directed to the sky was shut over as well. Gwen could barely see anything from where she was standing, while everything inside of her was attempting to remind her what she had learned from every horror film she had ever watched. For lack of better judgement the young woman straightened up and took a precarious step inside the room, her head turning about to see if she could see him. “Ulquiorra, are you in here?” she enquired once more, drawing the saliva in her mouth to the back of her throat. “I brought your knife back.” she offered, holding it up a little as she came further into the room.

Hearing the door slam shut Gwen practically flew out of her skin, the knife rattling in its confined box when she twisted sharply on her heel to look at the door.  
“Ulquiorra, you come out right this instant.” Gwen weakly protested, taking a step back towards the door. When she tried to open it the door was locked, the metal clattering when she tried to give it a minor jerk in her direction with the handle pushed all the way down. The young woman no longer had any intention of making up with him now, now she just wanted to escape his room.   
Walking towards where she assumed the switch to the skylight was Gwen tapped the wall blindly, however she screamed when something grabbed her ankle and dragged her to the floor. Shouting and kicking she tried to claw at the carpet and stop herself being pulled backwards, but she could not get a grip on anything. When she felt the skirt of Ulquiorra’s bed run past her bare leg where her jeans had been hitched up she panicked even more, whatever was attacking her was taking her underneath his bed.

Freaking out and struggling she began to whimper and cry when it covered her mouth and another set of arms came to try and stop her squirming.  
“Let me go.” she continuously pleaded in a muffled voice through the palm of their hand, her entire body being shot with a pang of paralytic fear when something loudly screeched and echoed around the bedroom. In stunned silence she listened as the metal door keeping the skyline blocked out began to open, her head forcing itself to the side to see that she was being held still by Gurak and Iora. All at once she settled, practically melting into the floor when she realised she was perfectly safe.   
This does not last long when something walks across the floor outside however, a curious expression coming across her face as she waited for whatever it was to pass by the bed. That look of curiosity fell from her face like lead when she saw a pair of slender black feet though, the sharp black talons that were its nails digging into the floor as the hook at the back flicked up for a moment and then back down. Ever so slowly a long tail seemed to slither down to hover just above the floor, the tufted tip waving from side to side as Gwen ticked her eyes from right to left to watch it.

It was new to see something in the house that moved, but she was not sure she wanted this thing to be able to. A part of her was beginning to churn at this point, this was Ulquiorra’s room and the eldest brother was nowhere to be seen. She really wanted to ask if something had happened to him, but the stiffened brothers were refusing to budge, even with her eyes shut. Tilting her head to look at Iora the young woman gave him a long hard stare, what was that thing out there?  
Soon his tail seemed to slither underneath the bed to look at them, making the brothers tense even more. Remaining as still as possible the young woman observed the tail coming towards her, the very tip mere inches from her as the thin fine fibres began to tickle her. Once it had moved away again, and the creature had began to walk away, while Gwen fought the urge to sneeze, a problem that quickly arose once she got over the repressed giggling she had been holding back.

Finally calming down the young woman shut her eyes for a moment and tried to take a deep breath, while the brothers continued to observe the creature’s feet take the form of their usual human-esque appearance, the trio then watching as Ulquiorra left the room.  
“What was that?” she asked once the brothers had safely extracted her from his room and put her back in her own bedroom. “Was that Ulquiorra?” she whispered, trying to get a straight forward answer out of them. Giving them time to respond Gwen simply frowned when one was nodding and the other was shaking their head in the usual stationary position. “I’ll ask him myself then.” she stated, getting up.   
Before she could even take a second step forward she was forced to stop, they had grabbed her legs and were now holding her in place with a look of panic on their faces.   
“What’s the worst that could happen?” she asked, frowning a little as she looked at her door. She stiffened very quickly when she saw them both with their fingers to their throats to symbolise her demise, nodding her head slowly she stopped trying to leave the room. It was probably wise to listen to their advice and pretend she had never seen his true form. For now anyway.

Wandering into the living room Gwen glanced at Ulquiorra before she went into the kitchen to make dinner, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end when he came up behind her to see what she was doing. Glancing at him and then down at his hand she examined the butter knife, a small pout coming over her face as she slipped past him to go upstairs. When she came back the young woman examined the shamed flicker in his eyes as he remained in the kitchen waiting for her, this expression quickly faded when she handed him his knife though.  
“Stab someone with it and I’ll gouge your eyes out.” she murmured darkly, leaning in towards his face as she slipped it into his hand. Going back to cooking Gwen hummed to herself, not particularly bothered by Ulquiorra following her with his eyes lovingly. As always he avoided touching her when his brothers were around and seemed to be lost in thought about something, his emerald orbs only really zoning in to watch Gwen bend over.  
Ever since Gwen had personally given Ulquiorra back his knife he had been trying to think of a way to apologise to her, while trying not to dwindle on the fact that she was still being cautious around him. He could not verbally apologise or get her a gift, and any silent attempt at getting her to forgive him seemed to go unnoticed. By the time dinner was being served he had ended up brooding over it, despite previously trying to avoid feeling that way, and was now perched on his chair watching her intently, but she seemed too busy to notice.

From time to time he would look at her hand, contemplating the options he had open to him. A flower from the garden would not appease her, and a wild bird did not exactly make a good house pet. His brothers had suggested a slug, but that was quickly dismissed when he reminded them of the bug repellent she had sprayed on everything that so much as twitched last summer. So now he was back to the drawing board where he was all the more stumped; she had enough jewellery and an ample amount of dresses to make a shopoholic cringe, he could not get to the store to buy her chocolates or a trinket, and he was not about to try and fail at making her something.  
Zoning in he examined Gwen thoroughly, his eyes lolling back down to look at her hand once more. Perhaps she would appreciate it if he healed her wounds, but then again he was not quite sure how he was going to get the young woman to trust him enough to give him her hand. A hand he injured in the first place. Seeing that she was heading upstairs the thin man stood slowly, now was his chance to get her alone.  
Once he got up there he could hear bath water running, his feet cautiously carrying him towards the end of the corridor before he stilled when Gwen came wandering out of her room with towels.

 

Eyeing him up and down for a moment Gwen seemed to peer over the banister and then take his hand and drag him towards the bathroom, a demand he was not about to refuse. He had not anticipated his own bath however, his mind racing with all other thoughts when she had been undressing him, but as soon as she had dunked him in the bath he had become confused.  
“I know the others are going to hide when they figure out its bath night.” she stated with a frown, using the shower head to wash and clean whatever dust and dirt had stuck itself to Ulquiorra. “You’re filthier than usual.” she mumbled, watching the murky water swirl down the plug hole. “Do you go swimming through ash or something?” she sighed, scratching his scalp softly to try release what dirt had attached itself there.  
Once there seemed to be no other bits of charred remains coming off of him Gwen filled the bath with him still in it, her hand swirling the water to make sure the cold and hot temperatures mixed. Stilling Gwen felt Ulquiorra’s hand pull one of her curls, his eyes shifting to examine the bit of fluff before she turned to look at him. Glancing away she looked at him with a tad more urgency when he took her bandaged hand gently, she did not pull out of his grip though and simply tried to judge his intentions.  
“It’s okay.” she murmured, leaning to kiss his forehead and take her hand away slowly. “As long as I don’t use it for anything it doesn’t really hurt.” Gwen stated, turning off the taps. “Wash your hair and use the body scrub.” she uttered, pointing at them. “When you’re done make your brothers have a bath as well.” the young woman then requested, straightening herself up to leave and let him bathe.

Some time later Gwen had been resting in her room reading a book when her door opened, her head only raising after a moment or so to examine Ulquiorra. He had stopped in her doorway with a towel wrapped around his hip, the water dripping from his hair as he peered at the cover of the book she was reading. Outside Fraj was dragging Reimu towards the bathroom, the poor brother holding an expression of dismay for all to see.  
Getting out the hair dryer Gwen sat Ulquiorra down and started drying his hair, normally she would expect a grown adult like him to do this all for himself but Ulquiorra just seemed about as inept as a snail when it came to doing anything remotely human. He was a tad more capable than his brothers at least, but only by a small margin.

Brushing his hair the young woman mumbled to herself while the thin man placidly watched her through her make-up mirror, his thin pupils boring into her bandaged hand in an almost hypnotic manner.  
“I'm going backwards through time at the speed of light. I'm yours, you're mine, two satellites. Not alone, no, we're not alone.” she hummed, leading the hairdryer down his hair to the tips with the brush following underneath it before she started again at the top. “And I never was smart with love; I let the bad ones in and the good ones go, but I'm gonna love you like I've never been hurt before. I'm gonna love you like I'm indestructible. Your love is ultra magnetic and it's taking over, this is hardcore and I'm indestructible.” Gwen mumbled under her breath, putting the setting on the hair dryer up.

Subconsciously Ulquiorra had shut his eyes, completely content in Gwen’s company, a companion he had been revoked of for way too long. Finishing up the young woman turned the dryer off and began to softly run her fingers through his thick but extremely soft and bouncy hair.  
“You could do with a hair cut.” the green haired woman commented, feeling his hair stand on edge underneath her touch. He did not like getting his hair cut, none of his brothers did, and for a bunch of weirdoes that only added to the long list of ridiculous fears or dislikes they had.  
Chuckling a little at his response Gwen put away her hair dryer and brush, while he stood up to make sure she was not getting out the scissors.  
“You can go get dressed now.” she told him, heading for the door to see how his siblings were getting along. Before she could get far she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, causing her to stop. Blushing a little Gwen turned to examine him, the awkward tension between them increasing for a moment when she came nose to nose with him before subsiding when she shut her eyes and he kissed her. “You should be more careful.” she whispered, placing her forehead on his shoulder while he stroked her back.

Attempting to lead her back to his private domain Gwen hesitated for a moment, her head peeping in on his brothers to make sure they were bathing. Luckily they were when she peeked in on them, each one soggy or splashed from forcing another sibling into the bath.  
“The water’s black.” Gwen commented, frowning. “Unplug the bath and wash yourselves properly, if you still smell like sulphur when I come find you later I’ll wash you with the garden hose.” the young woman stated, smiling a little as they peered at her with dismay. “And take your clothes off, don’t bathe with them on.” she sighed, shutting the door before wandering along the corridor to go find Ulquiorra.

When she got to his room he had left the towel by the door, the very sight making the young woman gush a little. No doubt he was waiting for her somewhere in the darkness, and as she stepped into the room like she had done before she shut the door of her own accord before waiting patiently for him to come to her. All at once she had been pushed against the door, making it rattle slightly on its hinges as they locked lips. Ulquiorra was the only one naked for a short period of time, but he quickly changed that by tossing her things across the room as he pulled her towards the bed. 

Four days of sexual frustration were suddenly bursting at the seams as he found himself pushed onto his back so that Gwen could crawl on top of him, over his bare skin he could feel her heat grind against him for a moment before she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and started to bite at his bottom lip. Feeling his legs lift up to wrap around her waist the young woman gasped when he intruded into her entrance, clearly in no mood for foreplay before he had his way with her.   
Gripping her ribs to steady himself he began to slip in and out of her, gaining a little more speed and strength when he was certain she was enjoying the new position. Moaning in a hiccupping fashion Gwen gripped the bed covers, her head tilted down as she tried to keep herself upright for him as he hung from her.

Without much thought the thin man quickly flipped her over onto her back and dragged her against him so he could enter her again and continue, his hands gripping and pressing her legs up against his chest and shoulders at either side of his head. Writhing about on the bed Gwen moaned loudly, her eyebrows knitting together as he increased the power behind his thrusts. By the end of the first round the young woman’s hair was clung to her face as her chest heaved up and down, an expression of euphoria drifting over her as he contemplated what to do with her next.   
Sitting up Gwen crawled towards him and got onto his lap, a far clearer idea of what she wanted to happen resting in her mind more than his. Running her tongue over his bottom lip Ulquiorra gladly opened his mouth and let her soft pink muscle intrude, a Trojan war quickly ascending over them as she racked her nails down his back, enticing him into a feverish rush to intrude into her tight entrance again and bounce her off his lap roughly.

Having moaned into his ear for a few minutes Gwen began to bite on the shell of his ear, the pointed tip being sensitive enough to make him shudder and slam into her harshly to try remind her to be obedient. She was everything but well behaved however, as she took his jerked motion as an incentive to attack the sensitive patch of skin behind his ear with her tongue. In an erratic manner the man had began to go as deep as he could, as hard as he could, forcing her to be all the more vocal. When she accidentally bit him too hard and drew blood upon her orgasm Ulquiorra had not noticed, the adrenaline pumping through his body relieving him of any pain he might have felt and replacing it with pleasure.

Groaning with her nails dug into his shoulder blades Gwen sighed and gasped quietly, her mouth and nose remaining buried in his ebony locks as the scent of ash and burned wood filled her nostrils. No matter how many times he washed that potent smell refused to go, but it no longer bothered her as it was a scent she had come to enjoy and associate with security.   
Murmuring gently the young woman allowed him to lean forward and lay her on her back, where he remained between her legs as he pulled the blanket over them and rested against her. Laying his head onto her breasts Gwen gently stroked her fingers through his hair, humming softly as she lay in the centre of the bed with him.

This was one of the main reasons for why she hated being angry with him, she missed being able to rest soundly by his side and feel safe no matter what was going on outside. She missed being able to run and hide somewhere safe, with someone she loved and confided in on everything. Gwen was not sure he listened to everything that went through her mind and came out of her mouth, but at least he sat with her and listened to her complain without an ounce of hesitation.   
That was the beauty of being with someone for over ten years, in or out of a physical relationship. She acknowledged he kept a few of his cards close to his chest but she also knew enough about him to consider herself the closest person in his life, or at least somewhere there in amongst his long line of brothers. Running her hands down his spine Gwen stilled when she touched the end of his back and the start of something thick and tough. 

At first she thought it was his shaft, but she knew that would have been anatomically incorrect, he was not that weird. Upon further inspection she was definitely certain it was something else, as it was covered in course fur.  
“Ulquiorra?” she enquired, stirring him from his sleep before he drifted off again. Unable to really see him through the darkness Gwen gently ran her hand down the thick appendage, attempting to find the end. After a short period of time, and a whole lot of tail later, Gwen finally found the tip of the gradually thinning appendage, the soft end flicking from side to side in her gentle grasp.  
It was clearly a very sensitive part of him, as it flicked away even before she touched the thick strands of fur on the end to deter her from pulling them. Pressing it against her face for a moment Gwen sniffed the tip, the aroma of burning wood was all the more overpowering here than any other part of his body. Managing to wriggle out from underneath him the young woman paused to look at where the bed dipped beside her, precariously she reached her hand out and touched his leg, the palm of her hand slowly sliding down the thin sheet of fur until she reached his foot.

Picking it up he did not even stir from his sleep, allowing her to confidently examine him physically, albeit blindly due to it being too dark for her to see visually. Touching the hook on the end of his foot the green haired woman pondered to herself for a moment, the tip of her finger poking the edge of one of his claws before flinching away, they were far sharper than she had anticipated.  
Not particularly paying attention to who she was touching Gwen had not noticed that he was slowly arousing from his short nap, his thin white eyelids slowly opening so that his emerald eyes shone through the shadows. At first he had not noticed Gwen holding his foot, and remained none the wiser to this until he went to touch her body where she usually slept and found the space empty.

Casting his vision down he finally landed his eyes on her, his pupils thinning out as he suddenly realised she was clasping a hold of his tail while stroking his thigh where the fur became fluffy and unkempt.  
“So fuzzy.” she murmured, smiling brightly as she continued to pet him. Flinching when the end of his tail whipped out of her hand and the leg she was touching disappeared Gwen came to realise she had unintentionally woke him up. Turning her head to look at where he had been laying down the young woman found she was alone on the bed. “Ulq’?” she questioned, feeling about for him while trying to figure out where he was.  
Turning her head to look up at a corner of the ceiling Gwen stiffened when she found a pair of big golden orbs and green sclera staring at her from across the room. Examining his eyes quietly Gwen attempted to pick up the courage to get off of the bed and lure him down from the ceiling, a kind of confrontation she never imagined she would have to do with a lover.

Reminding herself that Ulquiorra was before her Gwen drew all of her courage back into herself and slid to the edge of the bed before getting up. Coming towards him she watched his eyes follow her until she was practically underneath him.  
“Come down here.” she requested, peering up at him. When he did not budge Gwen pursed her lips together and frowned gently, her arms raising up above her head to try pull him down. “Come down from there.” she protested this time, attempting to jump up and grab him.   
When she knocked her hands off of his leg she squeaked and ducked when he burst across the room to hide above the bed, her head slowly poking out as she drew her arms back down from above her to look at him. Coming after him Gwen attempted a new tactic of catching him by going for his tail, a look of satisfaction coming over her when she managed to get a hold of it and use her weight to pull him off the railing above, or at least attempt to.

Instead of pulling him down she was yanked up into the air, a gasp parting her lips when he flicked her off. Luckily she bounced off of the bed first before she rolled onto the floor with a heavy bang, her body tumbling to a halt before she stilled and did not move an inch. It had then been a good few minutes before Ulquiorra calmed down enough to realise she was laying on the floor lifelessly, his green eyes boring into her as she remained sprawled on the floor in a twisted heap.  
Cautiously Ulquiorra dropped down from the ceiling to land and come towards her body inch by inch, his hand reaching out slowly to roll her onto her back gently and examine her expressionless face. All at once he felt a pang of fear drift over him as he reached out his hand to touch her, his entire body stiffening thereafter when she pounced up from where she was resting and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Got you!” she exclaimed, trying not to lose her grip on him when he attempted to throw her off. “Stop squirming,” she then complained, wincing and crinkling her eyes shut when he dug his nails into her waist as he tried to prise her off.

When the pain became unbearable Gwen finally let go and let him escape, her hands automatically touching her side as she checked how bad the scratches were. To her surprise he had not stuck his nails all that far into her, but that did not deter the pain from making her eyes well up a little at the corners, part of her felt it was not the pain that was causing her to feel a bit weepy however but in fact the feeling that he had rejected her.  
Sitting on her hip the young woman examined her side even though she could not actually see it, her hair falling from her shoulder to hang at either side of her face. She was not about to give up of course, he was just being stubborn.  
“Ulquiorra, that hurt.” she murmured, glancing up at him from his new hiding place above the large curtain frame. “You’re not going to apologise?” she asked, pursing her lips together as she waited for a response which did not come.

Narrowing her gaze Gwen headed back to the bed, her hands clumping the blanket over her bare body.  
“If you’re not going to apologise then I’m just going to go to my own room.” she sighed, heading for the door while her emotions remained on a slow boil. Back in her own room Gwen had been laying on her side facing the wall, a tense aura remaining attached to her the entire time until someone had come to her door. Hearing them come slowly towards the bed the young woman stayed still, her eyes shifting when Ulquiorra got onto the bed to spoon her. “What are you doing?” she asked, feeling his hand stroke her stomach and then still.  
Casting a warm breath over her neck he seemed to ignore the annoyed tone in her voice and began to squeeze her, a physical act he tended to use in a last ditch effort to try apologise to her, a last ditch effort she tended to fall for. Turning over the young woman rested her forehead against his collarbone, while he just continued to stroke her back while lifting his head to examine her scratched waist.  
“It’s okay.” she murmured, keeping him from touching it but he seemed adamant about it.

Shifting down her he had began to lick the small cuts, while she protested and hissed a little when his saliva started to enter the open wounds and cause them to burn.  
“What are you doing?” she grunted, looking down at her side with one of her eyes crinkled shut. When he moved his head away she was rather astonished to see her cuts were gone, her mind snapping to attention when he sat up and took her hand.  
“Wait, it’s okay.” she spoke, trying to pluck herself out of his grip. Squirming when he started trying to undo the bandages around her hand Gwen stiffened and sunk into the bed when he gave her a foreboding stare, a stare that quickly changed to an expression that attempted to say ‘trust me’ when he got the chance to move.  
Shifting closer the young woman nestled her face into his shoulder, her hand fidgeting and her face screwing up when he started to pull the stitches out. Whimpering she could not help but start crying when he yanked another one out until the first finger’s wound was reopened. Stroking her back as he kept her flush against him while Ulquiorra bit into his bottom lip, his blood dripping into her wound to help close the gash. Like his saliva his blood had a rejuvenating property within it, but his blood was far stronger and more effective in dealing with larger injuries.

Dealing with each finger he then examined her hand carefully, checking for anything he might have missed. Then, and only then, did he glance down at Gwen, who had resorted to burying her face into the crook of his neck with his ebony hair covering part of her cheek. Shuddering a little she looked down past his chest to her hand, which she had placed between his and her stomach once it was given back to her. Turning her hand from one side to the other she inspected the woundless appendages, her fingers feeling only slightly stiff when she opened and shut her hand.  
Tilting her head up Gwen then examined Ulquiorra, his large emerald eyes and thin pupils boring into her while a small trickle of blood ran down his lip. Carefully she lifted herself up and leaned in towards him, her tongue delicately licking the blood, she presumed was her own, away before she pulled back and cuddled into him. He did not seem all that content with her shifty body language and pulled her face back towards him, his lips pressing against her cheek and nose until she began to blush a little.

After further evaluation of her shaky movement he soon came to realise that she was just exhausted, something that probably would happen to any ordinary human after their body had used up so much energy on such an extreme healing process, but at least his blood took the edge off of it. Bringing her back to his room Ulquiorra lay down with her and let her sleep against his side, his one open emerald orb and slender hand keeping a watchful eye on her breathing patterns and heartbeat for any abnormalities.   
Gwen had slept peacefully all through the night to his satisfaction, only really moving to adjust her position beside him and nuzzle into the thin but toned muscle of his upper arm. Upon waking up she seemed more than placid and did not move around much, her body remaining glued to his side as she stretched and recoiled her leg back to let it hang over one of his legs before she went back to being stationary.


	4. Chapter 4

Humming the young woman gave him a bleary eyed expression, while he simply looked back at her.  
“Mm, you’re not fuzzy.” she sleepily sighed, still somewhere in the realms of sleep and consciousness as she gripped his fingers which hung above her due to her trapping the rest of his arm underneath her. “So cute.” she murmured, feeling his fingers curl around her own.  
Hearing her stomach rumble Gwen then grumbled and turned over to prop herself up and see what time it was. “Two in the afternoon?” she huffed, pouting a little before she flopped back down onto her front having allowed Ulquiorra to take his arm back. “I have to go back to work soon. I need a better sleep routine.” she grumbled, rolling over slightly so that she could look at her lover when he had turned over to pull her towards him again.

Leaning in to kiss him Gwen gave the ebony haired man an odd look when he darted from the bed and disappeared out the door in the space of time her eyes were closed lovingly.  
“Ulquiorra?” the woman called, getting to her feet with the blanket covering her body. “What’s wrong!” she shouted, hopping on one foot as she pulled on her other boot. Looking a bit ragged from having rushed to get dressed the young woman darted down the stairs and came to a grinding halt when she saw a weird portal in the living room. “What the?” she asked, staring at it with awe.  
Creeping closer the young woman glanced around, daringly putting out her arm to slide it into the swirling creation and then pull it back out.  
“I wouldn’t play with that.” came a coy voice, causing her to turn and give a weird man with blue hair an odd look.  
“Who are you?” she asked, taken aback by the long blue hair and cat ears poking out the top of his tussled hair.  
“Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.” he introduced himself, his sharp azure eyes flicking up and down her pink and purple attire.

Suspiciously she did not let him get any closer when he stood up, her eyes darting to the side to look at a small puffy black thing with big eyes floating near her head.  
“Eurgh, spider!” she squealed, jumping backwards.  
“That’s one of Ulquiorra’s minions. Or ‘brothers’ as you’ve been calling them, mortal.” the man uttered casually, pinching it by the tail to drag it through the air.  
“H-Hey, put him down.” she protested, though he just grinned and opened his mouth to drop the poor sod inside. He did not get far however, as he flinched and let the small creature go when he was struck on the nose by a rolled up magazine.  
“Why you insolent little-” Grimmjow seethed, just about ready to pounce her when a short boy appeared from the portal.  
“Grimmjow, you know the rules. No attacking mortals on living soil.” he murmured, his orange eyes slowly rolling up to peer at Gwen who was slowly letting the magazine lower through the air to sit at her hip.

Flicking her eyes between the pair and then the portal Gwen groaned and rubbed her head, she could just about feel the aches of a migraine coming on.  
“What’s going on, why did Ulquiorra abruptly come down here. Did you do something to him?!” Gwen asked, her worried expression and tone quickly turning to a demanding and angry demeanour.  
“Lord Cifer is fine. He has simply been called back to the court of demons by Emperor Sosuke.” the shorter man uttered, while she slowly let her projected anger dissipate once more.  
“It looked important, it’s nothing serious is it?” she asked, pouting a little.  
“Lord Cifer’s has to go back to the demon realm every hundred years for a week or something. That’s about three months in terms of the living one.” Grimmjow butted in, grinning a little at the mournful expression coming over her features.  
“What? He didn’t tell me about that.” she spoke, frowning a little.  
“He doesn’t say much, ever.” the panther demon mumbled, slinging his arms behind his head.

Lazily heading towards the portal the panther like demon stopped and lazily looked to Gwen.  
“Let’s go, then.” he man stated, though he made no move to head through until Gwen had come over to him.  
“I’m coming with you?” the woman asked, not quite sure she could trust them.  
“You can stay here if you want to.” the blue haired man shrugged, while she looked around her house for a moment and then pouted a little.  
“I guess I should come.” she uttered, hesitantly heading closer towards the portal.  
“Hurry up, woman. Ain’t got all day.” Grimmjow hissed, pushing her through with his large hand.  
Stumbling Gwen squealed and fell through the portal, her feet clicking off the pristine white marble on the other side as she swung her arms out and balanced herself. Confused she examined her reflection and then slowly she looked up, her mouth slowly dropping as she let the massive palace walls captivate her.  
“Oh wow…” she gasped, her head turning from left to right as she looked about.  
“Sure is a dull place.” the punk mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
“It’s so beautiful here.” Gwen contradicted him, following the two demons as the portal behind them shut over.

In the last few seconds a small black splodge came darting through, his body getting stuck for a moment as it tried to pull itself out and finally escape with a small pop. Darting towards Gwen it landed on one of her corkscrew emerald locks and began to hang upside down from it, its large eyes peering about to make sure Grimmjow had not seen him before settling down for the ride.  
“So, is this Aizen’s palace?” the woman asked, looking out one of the high windows to the night sky above her.  
“Yes, this is the night palace, or Las Noches as it’s called.” Komo answered her, his orange eyes glancing up at her.  
“Do you all live here?” she then questioned, pondering if she had perhaps shrank since entering the portal, this place was definitely built in grandeur.  
“No, we come here for meetings. We have estates which link to here, Lord Cifer lives in a tower for example. You can see it from the left wing.” the ebony haired boy explained, whilst she simply nodded.

It was extremely quiet here, with nothing more than Grimmjow’s slight grumbling and Gwen’s footsteps to counter it.  
“The meeting should be over in about three hours.” the panther uttered, stopping by a large door. “Go wander about, one of Ulquiorra’s servants’ll get you when we’re done.” the man stated, disappearing into the dark room.  
“Don’t leave the palace, we can’t promise your safety if you do.” Komo added, following him inside before the door shut over and, to her astonishment, the gap sealed over just like magic to become nothing more than another part of the wall.  
“This place is so cool.” she gasped, deciding she would take Grimmjow up on his idea and go for a walk.  
Slowly traipsing through the night palace Gwen glanced about, her pink and purple clothes standing out a mile off. After at least an hour of walking through the endless corridors the woman finally found a seat and sat down on it, her legs being stretched out for a moment before she relaxed and just sat there in the pleasant silence. Hearing something Gwen looked around, her eyebrows drawing closer together when she found the noise was coming from behind her.

Turning to look the green haired woman found that there was nothing there, though eventually a small hand came out from her emerald locks, followed by a large pair of eyes.  
“Oh, it’s you.” she spoke, pulling her hair away to let the fragile creature escape. When she then found he was still knotted into her tresses she quickly went about pinching her hair to unravel it and set him free, her hand remaining open as she went back to sitting forward with the small bat like creature on the palm of her hand. “I guess you got through the portal and hid until Grimmjow went away?” she asked, smiling at the small creature when it nodded.  
“Hm, I wonder which brother you are.” she murmured, rolling her finger over its forehead to massage it gently, to which it purred slightly. Examining him thoroughly having removed her hand once more Gwen hummed to herself gently. “I think you’re Endo.” she commented, watching him nod gently. “I’m really good at this guessing game now.” she chuckled, putting the small bat onto her lap.

Sitting there, with nothing to do, Gwen slowly rolled her fingertips across the belly of the puffy creature, which was comprised off nothing more than a pair of small bats wings, a long tail and tiny little black feet.  
“I wonder if Ulquiorra looks like a giant version of you.” Gwen murmured to no one in particular, a vague blush creeping onto her cheeks at the thought. After some time Gwen began to drift off, though she was quickly awoken when someone’s feet echoed down the corridor. Seeing the approaching person before the woman did Endo darted into her hair, his large black eyes peering through the gaps at the figure. Turning to see who had come looking for her Gwen examined Ulquiorra curiously, though he looked far from normal.

It did not take her long to figure out this was the same form she saw whilst hiding underneath his bed, but this time she could see it in clear sight, and under a bright clinic white light no less.  
“You… you’re moving!” was the first thing she said, getting to her feet to examine him in great detail.  
“We’re leaving.” the goth uttered, causing her to almost go hurtling backwards a few meters out of shock.  
“You spoke and you’re moving right in front of me!” she gawked, while his newly changed gold and green eyes remained as passive as usual.  
“My human form doesn’t hold here, I have no choice this time.” he stated, whilst she examined his stiff body. He did not seem comfortable at all with her being able to see him for what he really was, not even slightly.  
“You’re so cute.” she spoke with glee, taking his hand to examine his talon like nails and then his soft as silk fur that went all the way up to stop just after his elbows.

Leaning to the side Gwen then examined the fur poking out at either side of his tail, the blush on her face increasing as she covered her lips.  
“What’s so funny?” Ulquiorra dared to ask, seemingly a little defensive, if not slightly hurt, that she was laughing at him, even if she were trying to repress it.  
“You have a butt-stache.” she murmured, the already hooked edges of her lips curling up further when she openly admitted it.  
“Butt… stache?” the lord asked, glancing down at the long tufts of fur. His appearance had been described as many things, but that was a new one.  
“Are those real?” she then asked, taking a few steps to be at his side and gaze at this wings.  
“Of course.” Ulquiorra answered calmly, feeling his skin crawl when she went about touching them.  
Hearing someone coming the bat demon turned to look at a few unfamiliar faces, but before Gwen could ask who they were Ulquiorra had already began leading her away.  
“So we’re going home now?” Gwen asked, vaguely disappointed that she did not get to see much of this world that Ulquiorra came from.  
“You don’t seem phased by any of this.” the goth pointed out, rounding another corner with Gwen in tow.  
“I knew you were weird, Ulq’…” she answered, still gazing around the corridor which looked the same no matter where she went. “That, and I already knew you would look a bit odd, since I was touching you that night, remember?” Gwen asked, pausing when she found they were at a door to leave. How could he forget?

Examining the endless silver sand dunes outside the woman was simply awed by how amazing the scenery looked, her only regret right now was not coming here sooner.  
“This place looks like it’s straight out of a fantasy book.” Gwen uttered, giving Ulquiorra an odd look thereafter when he motioned for her to get onto his back. “It’s okay, Ulq’, I can walk.” Gwen spoke, though he seemed rather adamant about it. “You’re not carrying me the whole way, wherever we’re going.” she spoke, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping up so he could grab her thighs just behind her knees and support her.  
“We’re not walking.” Ulquiorra plainly informed her, his wings opening up and flapping slightly while Gwen leaned in a bit closer.  
“I don’t think this is a goo-” Gwen went to interfere, though her words were cut short and forced into a terrified scream when Ulquiorra erupted from the ground and went hurtling into the air.

Clawing at him Gwen whimpered as the air went through her hair, her eyes remaining screwed shut for the entirety of the flight as sand and who knows what else hit her face from time to time. Finally landing Gwen carefully opened her eyes and glanced around, though she squeaked when she realised they were miles above the ground and perched on the edge of a building.  
“I forgot that you’re afraid of heights.” he murmured, heading inside and leaping down onto the floor inside. Cautiously opening her eyes again Gwen sighed a little, thankful to see solid ground and nice firm walls. There was nothing else but that in this room, actually; the only thing in this small room was the window they had come in from and a bed.  
“I assume this is your old bedroom?” Gwen enquired, having a look around the vacant room before sitting down on the bed for a second. She flew right back off again when it began squirming however, and in seconds the walls were littered with squirming black creatures. “Oh, sweet mother of-” she gasped, darting behind one of Ulquiorra’s wings.  
“It’s only my minions.” he informed her simply, his golden eyes examining the walls quietly.  
“Oh, like Endo?” she enquired, fishing the small creature out from her hair, who quaked in his fur up at Ulquiorra.  
“Yes.” he spoke simply, watching the small creature dart off and hide amongst the mass of furry black creatures.

Examining all of them Gwen was quite astonished by the sheer numbers they came in.  
“They breed like rabbits.” she uttered, calming down all but instantly when she realised they were not going to hurt her.  
“I create them when I moult.” Ulquiorra explained, gaining her attention.  
“I didn’t know you were a father.” she spoke, rather astonished.  
“I would not consider myself one.” he answered, his eyelids narrowing slightly.  
“They’re so cute.” Gwen uttered, picking up a hand full of them to coo over.  
“Leave us in peace.” the goth murmured quietly, to which the bats listened and were off out the window in a matter of seconds.  
“Aw, Ulq’, why’d you do that? I was getting to know the rest of your family.” the woman frowned, patting her hands off her knee length pink sweat pants.  
“That can wait.” he uttered, boring his golden orbs into her.  
“I guess so.” she answered, creeping closer to examine him again.

Looking at the hole going through his chest Gwen blinked a little and reached out to touch it, that explained the scar he had there anyway. Sticking her hand through Gwen flinched a little when Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand back out.  
“Don’t do that.” he murmured gently.  
“Ah, sorry.” she replied, retracting her hand gingerly.  
“I don’t mind you touching me anywhere else.” he informed her, his long black tail unwinding itself from around his waist and hips.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed Gwen played with the end of his tail quietly, while he ominously watched her without much to say.  
“Was that meeting anything important? You pretty much left without a word.” Gwen enquired, glancing at Ulquiorra.  
“It was nothing you need to concern yourself with.” the ebony haired man replied, his tail twitching in her grip.

After some moderate silence the man seemed to finally open his mouth to speak, the things going through his mind finally being put into words.  
“Will you stay here, with me that is?” he enquired, gaining her attention.  
“Stay here?” she enquired, as though his question was not as simple to understand as he had anticipated.  
“I wont be capable of returning to the human world any longer, as such I must reside here permanently. I would like it if you stayed here with me.” he explained, observing her blink a little and then look away to contemplate it. “I will have all of your things brought here, you wont need to worry about leaving anything behind.” he continued, examining her unreadable expression change as she turned to look at him.  
“Will I be able to return to the human world later on if I do decide to stay here?” she asked.  
“Yes. Unlike myself you will be free to move between worlds at your leisure, as long as you inform me beforehand.” he answered, watching her push his tail back against her mouth.  
“Of course I’ll stay here… As if you had to ask.” Gwen replied, leaning to the side to rest against his shoulder.

[Warning - Vore / Unbirth begins here.]

Giggling when his tail brushed against her nose Gwen began kissing the end of his tail, her body stilling when he pushed it against her mouth, attempting to part her lips.  
“Ulq’?” she asked, shifting her eyes to the side to glance at him. He simply stared back at her intently however, proceeding to push his tip against her lips again. Blushing Gwen opened her mouth, allowing him to press the tip inside. Sucking on the furry tuft the young woman felt him bat his tail against the roof of her pallet before shoving her tongue against the bottom of her mouth. “Mm.” she mumbled, feeling his tail push against her cheek and turn her to face him.  
Ulquiorra was still at this point, his long sleek appendage pushing against the back of her throat.  
“Swallow.” he requested, causing her to still and give him a strange look. Lifting her tongue Gwen tilted her head back slowly and began to take a strong gulp, her hands gripping around the shaft of his tail as he began to slither down her throat.

Moaning through the process Gwen swallowed again, her cheeks beginning to grow a dark shade of pink before she slowly took a hand off of his tail and started to touch her stomach, the tip of his tail stroking her palm through the skin of her belly, causing Gwen to shudder. It was a strange sensation, to have something moving around inside of her, but it seemed to turn her on at the same time. Feeling him beginning to pull his tail back up Gwen groaned and began to prop herself up on her hands and knees, giving his tail a streamline escape.  
“I’m surprised that didn’t choke me.” she murmured, watching his tail drift down towards her trousers and slip underneath the hem of them and her underwear.  
“You haven’t been breathing since you got here.” he explained. “Here only your spirit is active, so there’s no need for oxygen.” he added, causing her to blink.  
“That’s really-” she went to say, gasping when she felt his tail slip between the lips of her heat and slither up between her cheeks.

Blushing Gwen looked at him as he stared back, silently requesting her permission to enter unfamiliar grounds. Shyly Gwen used her hands to spread herself, her mouth parting as she gasped when the tip began to push against her tightening ring of muscle.  
“Ohh…” she mumbled, feeling his tail slip farther and farther into her. “H-How far are you going?” she asked, watching the length of his tail begin to disappear behind her.  
“All the way.” he simply answered, grabbing her hips to keep her still. Moaning Gwen looked at her stomach when she left a strange and unique movement coming from inside herself, a gasp parting her lips when she saw what was presumably his tail press against her inner lining like before.  
“Does it hurt?” he asked, stilling for a moment. He had never done this with anyone else, and honestly it had all began after a spur of the moment when she let those soft lips of hers near his tail in the first place.  
“No.” she groaned, stroking her stomach. “It feels good. It’s strange having something slithering about inside of me, but it’s kind of turning me on.” she admitted, gasping again when she felt his tip enter her stomach from the bottom this time.

Groaning Gwen touched her throat when his tail began to slither out of her stomach and escaped out of her mouth.  
“Ahh…” she gargled, propping herself against him for support until he carefully put her down on the mattress and began to pull her clothes off so she was naked before him. Pushing his tail up he began to create impressions in her torso, revealing the passage it had taken to be fully consumed by her body.  
“Do my fetishes not scare you?” he asked, glancing at her for a moment as she shook her head. “May I perform more on you?” he requested, wondering how far he could truly go before it was too much for her. Again she nodded, watching as he moved to be between her legs and then summoned back his minions.  
From there she seemed to give him an odd look as he began to morph with his servants and turn into a strange black ooze, his tail withdrawing from her body to join him before she slowly began to sit up. At first she had been expecting him to turn into something, but instead he just seemed to remain as a strange liquid substance and creep across the bed towards her.

Turning her head to watching him come around her and then weave over her skin Gwen gasped when he coated her breasts and began to massage them, two small strands flicking her nipples as she found herself with her back on the bed again. Groaning she spread her legs when he began to slither down towards her heat, her teeth biting at her bottom lip when he began to penetrate her moist cavern. Slipping in and out of her the mass of goo wove itself around her and consumed her entire body, forcing her mouth and rump open so that he could enter her from there as well.  
Unable to move or make any kind of noises now Gwen simply bucked her hip every time intense pleasure racked through her body, the weird sensation of her womb and stomach being filled causing her to finally place her hands onto the swelling parts of her body when there was not enough slime outside of her body to constrict her anymore.  
“Oh god…” she gasped, finally reaching her climax as her stomach squirmed and filled out fully.

Laying there Gwen rubbed her belly, her head resting on the mound of pillows as she watched him settle inside of her body.  
“I feel so full.” she mumbled, pulling the covers over her naked form. “Feels so good.” she sighed, rolling over to curl up around her stomach and squeeze her legs shut so he could not escape, not just yet anyway.


End file.
